


calm before the not-so storm

by tonkystank



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (courtesy of Remus), Boys In Love, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Janus Sanders birthday, M/M, Remus calls patton "daddy", Romantic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: Remus and Janus spend a soft moment together before the inevitable chaos of Janus's birthday party.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	calm before the not-so storm

**Author's Note:**

> they're so soft guys im crying
> 
> ik janus's birthday was yesterday but shhh its a late birthday present
> 
> tw: nothing really, just some Remus style jokes and calling Patton "daddy"

"Jan. Hey, Jan."

"Janussssss."

"DJ Anus. Wake the fuck up." 

Janus groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he slowly woke up thanks to someone prodding him in the side. He blearily opened his eyes to see Remus laying next to him, his hair wild and face very close.

"Care to explain why you woke me up so rudely?" Janus asked, his voice rough with sleep. 

Remus grinned and, under the irritation, Janus felt his heart flutter. "It's your birthday, bitch!"

"Oh, is that so? I thought it was last year."

"Nice Tangled quote, you fucking dork." Remus suddenly opened the covers and sidled in next to him, tangling their legs together. Janus opened his arm without hesitation and pulled Remus close, letting him nestle his head on his chest as he kissed his wild hair. Something in Janus's heart flipped. 

"Dream Daddy's gonna be making special breakfast for you. Might even put worms in it!" Remus said, delighted. Janus could feel his breathing against his chest.

"I highly doubt that. Also, please never call Patton 'daddy' ever again." 

"Yeah, that's reserved for you, isn't it?" Remus lifted his head up and winked at him, and  _ god damnit _ Janus willfully ignored his blush as he playfully slapped Remus in the arm. Remus giggled,  _ adorable _ , and then laid his head back down. 

They laid there for about 5 minutes in peaceful silence; something that was rare when Remus was around. 

"They're gonna throw you a big party, with my help of course. Roman's probably gonna be bitchy though. But it's gonna happen." Remus said, drumming his fingers on Janus's chest.

Janus hummed, running his hand through Remus's wild hair. Might as well tell the truth. "Yes, they probably will, but to be honest I'm content just laying with you." 

Remus lifted his head, and met Janus's eyes. Janus leaned forward and kissed him softly, resisting the urge to smile when Remus drummed his fingers excitedly and kissed back just as softly.

No matter how many times he kisses Remus, it still feels like it did the first time.

"I love you." Janus whispered against his mouth, vulnerable and  _ raw _ and open and 100% honest.

"Yeah,Yeah, I love you too. Come on, birthday boy." Remus whispered back, as he looked at Janus with what he could only describe as pure love and adoration in his eyes. "Let's go see those worm pancakes." 

Janus snickered as Remus hopped up, tripping and crashing to the floor then standing back up as if nothing ever happened. He dashed out the door, and Janus heard Patton yelp in surprise as Remus undoubtedly almost crashed into him.

Janus got dressed, made sure he looked extra nice ( _ it was his birthday after all, he's gotta look good _ ) and when he was satisfied, followed Remus out to the kitchen to make sure he didn't kill the other sides before the party even began.

Today is definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
